


Welcome to the Horde, My Lady

by BARALAIKA



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Other, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Thalyssra visits Silvermoon for pleasure at Lor'themar and the Warchief's behest... predominantly to see Sylvanas' favourite slut at work.





	Welcome to the Horde, My Lady

Sucking and slurping echoed around the chamber of state, barely muffled by the beautiful silks that draped from the ceiling. As much as they added an air of sensuality and beauty to the room, it had always made it appear as if the Sin’dorei conducted their matters in a whorehouse.  
  
How fitting, then.  
  
Lor’themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel’thalas, had always looked so  _good_ on his knees. His face was carved strongly with the kind of masculine beauty that the Sin’dorei possessed in droves; as they had become more diminutive and finer-featured, it had only served to refine their aesthetic appeal. The First Arcanist had observed this when meeting Lady Liadrin and her troops, but it had only been when she met Lor’themar that she felt as if she had seen the very peak of Sin’dorei masculinity.  
  
Now, she watched as he wrapped his handsome, battle-scarred lips around their Warchief’s cock and drew moans of pleasure from her painted lips.  
  
Sylvanas stood with Lor’themar’s silken cascade of hair wrapped around her hand like a rope and gripped him possessively, making sure that he couldn’t escape from her. It didn’t seem necessary in the slightest; he was hungry for her, gripping her cold, fleshy thighs as he lavished her cockhead with tongue and lip in worship and reverence of the purest form.  
  
“Mmm… as you see, Thalyssra,” Sylvanas smirked, as she rose her eyes from how Lor’themar’s nostrils flared and his brow furrowed while he worked. “We maintain  _close_ relations in the Horde. We are all of one origin, after all. It is an honour for one of our ancestors to join us.”  
  
Thalyssra chuckled lightly and shifted her weight on the plush cushions that she splayed herself on. She’d stripped down to her smallclothes, leaving her tits supported by little more than a halter and a gossamer loincloth that only served to highlight her cunt and arcane tattoos. She sipped Quel’thalas wine as she watched Lor’themar start to sink down Sylvanas’ length, hips squirming with his own neglected need.  
  
“My… I am not sure whether to take that as a compliment, Warchief,” Thalyssra said, but there was good humour on her tone and Sylvanas smiled back at her. “But the honour is mine. I am glad that we are able to meet on familiar turf and that Regent Lord Theron has been so keen to welcome us.”  
  
Halfway down Sylvana’s prick, Lor’themar groaned. If his mouth were free, he would have said something similarly polite, but it was quite full. He pushed further, until she was against the back of this throat… and without so much as a gag, Lor’themar took Sylvanas straight into his throat until he was hilted against her body.  
  
“Regent Lord Theron is  _always_ keen to welcome us. Aren’t you,  _slut?”_  
  
A long, low, muffled moan. Sylvanas bounced her hips and scoffed, shallow-fucking his gullet.  
  
“A dutiful soldier, a fair ruler, a stalwart servant of the Horde and perhaps its biggest whore. Have you kept your cunt loose for me, Theron?”  
  
Lor’themar tried to nod, but his face was growing red. Spittle ran from the corners of his mouth as he tried to gasp for breath and his throat made wet, vulgar noises… it was enough to make Thalyssra throb.  
  
“I hope your Ranger Lord and Grand Magister have kept you loose. We don’t want you to disgrace yourself in front of our new ally now, do we?”  
  
Sylvanas dragged him off of her cock with a long, languid pull on his hair; Lor’themar was left slack-jawed and panting as long strings of drool sagged between them before growing too heavy and dripped to the floor. His eye was lidded, lust-hazed, face sweaty and the moment he had his breath back, he opened his mouth in case she wanted more. Thalyssra watched, rapt, as the most handsome man in Quel’thalas, or perhaps all of Azeroth, met Sylvanas with such eager lips as she fucked his face with little care for him. It was certainly a fine show– Thalyssra drank her wine and took a long draw from a sweetly-scented water pipe, content in the pleasures offered as she found herself wet when her legs shifted. A hand snuck between her thighs and into her light-haired cleft, where she ran the length of her finger along the side of her clit and rolled her hips into the motion.  
  
Meanwhile, Sylvanas punished Lor’themar’s throat, shunting in and out of it to make him gag and cough until pre-laced spit ran from his nose and mouth alike; he sucked and cloyed at her, one hand gripping her ass while the other fondled her heavy balls as she yanked him back and forth by the hair and thrust her hips. It did not take long for her to snarl and brace herself, until she tore Lor’themar off of her prick and came with a few frenzied strokes. Thick ropes of cum painted his beautiful face with white, vulgar stripes and ran down his striking lines; over his nose, along his weeping cheek bones and towards his powerful jaw.  
  
“Show the Dusk Lily, now,” Sylvanas panted, and bade him to turn and display himself.  
  
The green glow of Lor’themar’s eye beneath dark eyelashes proved so alluring that Thalyssra pulled her hand out of her pussy lips and beckoned him over with one glistening finger and a smooth smile. How could he deny? Oh his hands and knees, Lor’themar crawled the short distance to where she laid stretched out like royalty and met her lips as she pushed herself up. The taste of Sylvanas on his mouth was heady and masculine-feminine, raw and echanting… and she broke away to feed him her own taste, offered on a finger that he took into his mouth without needing to be told twice. The way he sucked made her throb and thoughts of his mouth between her legs made Thalyssra suddenly very hot, indeed. She laughed, soft and light, and took her finger back to scoop the Warchief’s cum off of Lor’themar’s jaw before it fell into her wine and fed it to him.  
  
“Welcome to the Horde, my lady,” Lor’themar purred, a glaze of semen on his lips too delicious to resist. ❤︎


End file.
